


Kissing Kylo

by waywardrose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: kylosupremeimagines on Tumblr prompted: So, what do you guys think is Kylo’s favorite way to kiss? 🤔





	Kissing Kylo

  * Eyes closed, so he can concentrate on feeling you
  * First, he likes to tease you both with the lightest brush of his lips against yours
  * Then it’s brief kissing, sliding together and then apart; the tilting of his head to try all the angles
  * It’s sweet and a touch playful, full of private grins and the brushing of noses
  * The shorter kisses get longer and longer, though, and he’ll press himself right up against you, his hands gripping your hips
  * He sucks at your bottom lip, tasting your skin
  * If you surrender, just a little, he won’t be able to resist
  * If you give him the same loving treatment, he melts
  * Open your mouth, flick your tongue against his, and his knees will quake
  * With a pleased purr, he’ll take the offensive again and comes at you with all he’s got
  * He’ll suck at your tongue, drawing you closer as he does, tasting all that he can of you, for drawn-out, desperate moments
  * He’ll slowly back off and revert to closed-mouthed kisses until you’re silently begging him for more
  * He wants you fisting his shirt, his hair, whatever you can reach
  * He wants your hands all over him, clawing down his back, gripping his ass
  * He wants you mewling, nipping at his swollen lips, anything to get him back
  * He’ll grin and start the assault all over again until you’re both panting and practically delirious



**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
